


Fingerprints

by kindajared



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cutesy, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Feels, Flashbacks, Fluff, Morning After, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindajared/pseuds/kindajared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your long time mutual love interest, Sam Winchester, finally go at it. You had been at the nearest bar for about an hour before the two of you made your final confessions as you slowly became more and more wobbly and began slurring your words. You both were so giddy about touching each other at one point, so you went back to the motel and resolved the tension.<br/>It's now the morning after, and it's time for some flashbacks and sleepy flirtation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingerprints

You felt chills run across your face and light seeping through your closed eyes. You opened them and tiredly let your eyes wander across the motel room’s oddly colored wall. The sheets on top of you felt smooth, keeping the rest of you warm. You let out a yawn, stretching your jaw and brought a hand up to itch your nose. You were aware of the warmth behind you, and you were finally just conscious enough to appreciate it and listen to the small mumbles that came from it.  
You smiled to yourself and squirmed lightly as you stretched your legs, “How long you been up?” You asked the hunter laying next you. He had already had his arm around you, the weight of his arm making you flex your sides. He replied slowly, “About…an hour?” you soon felt his fingers in your hair, dragging them down to your shoulder blades. You bite your lip in satisfaction before he spoke more, “I didn’t really have a good enough reason to move.”  
His voice was gruff, tired and relaxed. It made you shiver. You turned yourself over, loving the feel of your bare skin brushing against the soft sheets. Seeing his messy hair and slightly hooded eyes made your heart sing, “Are you as sore as I am, Sam?” You asked, giving his nose a peck. He rests his forehead against yours, “I dunno, how sore are you, Y/N?”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Last Night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Very. You were very sore. Last night was…it was a ride, it was a blur, but you remembered everything. Sure you were both buzzed, but it was something you both wanted for a long time. The thought of how much you both stumbled and had trouble getting each other’s clothes off. Sloppy kisses and stupid slurs exchanged. The way he let you fall onto the bed, you had both forgotten you had your shoes on and laughed for what was too long of a time.  
You both had to tell each other to’ shut the fuck up’ so you could get things done. Sam was gentle, but efficient, as if he knew your body all too well.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Very sore…” you reply after a moment, taken back by the feel of him against you as you lay together comfortably. You traced your index finger down his arm, pressing down on his bicep muscles, always loving the feeling of how strong he was. He observed your action, “That doesn’t tell me much, like, at all.” You roll your eyes playfully, “Do I have to spell my pain out for you?”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
For a description, ‘Very sore’, was hardly accurate. Though his body wasn’t forced upon you as he took off your undergarments, his body heat made you feel like you had to flex to oppress it. He was all over you at that point and it made you absolutely mad, his lips so harsh against your skin. I mean-Fuck. Any sort of way he touched you felt like they were physical feelings that would burn into your skin and scar. With his hands on your breasts and your clit. It was euphoric and unreal, arching your chest for long periods of time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You tucked a piece of his stray hair behind his ear. He placed a kiss on your wrist as you reached forward, giggling as your hand returned to his arm. His eyes were soft, but you could see the remaining speck of lust in them, “Well, no, but knowing how I made you really feel-“He paused and changed his tone of voice, “It would be a little more than nice.” You tilted your head and finally pressed a kiss to his lips, pulling away only slightly, “What I can tell you, is that you’re amazing-and I’m so sore, I want to lay in bed all day with you.” His hand, almost as if it had been occurring constantly, was tracing your neckline, traveling to your chest. He grinned at your words, his hazel like eyes almost sparkling, “Now that’s a little more than nice.” His hand and fingers never left your skin, it was the best feeling you could ever have on any given morning.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You were desperate to please the eager Winchester, but he had been making it all about you, yet you begged. He finally gave in to your plead and signature pout. You practically had to push him off of you so you could get to him. Pulling off his boxer briefs was like opening the biggest present under the Christmas tree, the last one that you knew would be fucking awesome. You were in a kind of awe that was hard to come back from when you saw how big he was, but you were so hungry for all and everything Sam so you went for it, making sure you found the exact way he liked it and did just that. The noises and heavy breaths that escaped him, just made you want more, feeling as though you’d starve. He tugged on your hair to pull you off of him before he came, you just whimpered before accepting the fact that he wanted something else.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“I think by now, you know just what I like, Mr. ‘I know exactly what I’m doing’.” You teased, rubbing your thumb over his tattoo. He rolled his eyes, “Yeah, well I’m good at what I do, I think you know that.” You smirked as you replied, “Maybe you are…maybe you actually suck, but people compliment you so you don’t go home and cry.” You shrugged as you gave him a sarcastically pitied look, “So, don’t be too sure.” Sam let out a breathy laugh, seeming offended, “Oh, wow, thanks honey, I’ll be sure to remember that.” He pinched your waist as a way of payback. In reaction to it, you squealed and kicked his shin, “Hey! I may have deserved that, but that doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt…”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There wasn’t much waiting after that before he tried to go oral on you, but you pulled him back up, even though you would have loved his mouth on you, you just wanted him to fuck you, you were so ready, it hurt. You happily reached for where you thought a condom might be, and of course, it was there. This wasn’t your first rodeo. You playfully tried to force it in his mouth, but he smacked it away, leaving you giggling. You practically attacked his neck with your mouth as you waited for him to put the fucking thing on. When he looked back up, obviously ready, you hummed in excitement.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam let out a small, yet pained chuckle, “Hey, no fighting back. It’s only fair.” You rolled your eyes and nuzzled your face into his neck, face out of sight. Your chest heaving in exhaustion and content. There were almost no words left in you, you just wanted body language instead of words now, because fuck you were tired.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Once the sex came, it was perfect, he was perfect, he knew how to make you beg and moan. The pressure against your G-spot almost hurt, it was so consistent. He left just enough time in-between each thrust for you to let the feeling fade until his member pressed up against it again. Feeling him brush against your walls made you tighten yourself around him and that sure got him noisy. You both stayed in the same position through the two rounds you had before you both became exhausted. Each a whopping half hour. You probably came about 15 times if you had to count. How many orgasms? No idea…you just knew he came multiple times. He had it in him, you knew that. You wrapped yourselves up in each other’s sweaty arms after you both collapsed, saying nothing as you blacked out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You gave his neck a nip, pulling the thin covers up higher so you could cover your chilled shoulders. You moved your lips so that they hovered next to Sam’s ear, “Hey, Sam?” You voice was soft, “Yeah, Y/N?” He replied. You hummed before speaking again, “Can we…do this again?” You asked, pressing a kiss to his ear. Sam placed a gentle hand on your cheek, “Yeah, we can do this again. Next time I’m leaving fingerprints…”  
”I want people to know you’re mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thank you so much for reading. I am always taking requests and love writing all of these. Leave a comment or subscribe if you'd like to see more of my works.


End file.
